Angel Blood Drabbles
by BoneLotus
Summary: Bits of stuff that I'm not sure will make it into the final story but who am I to deprive you of the smutty goodness? Rated M for the same reasons the story is (mainly my dirty mouth and even dirtier mind.) So far, some fluff, some smut and some fluffy smut (or smutty fluff, idk.) Destiel.
1. Blowjob God

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, you'd have to buy it from Pay-Per-View.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Somewhere along the line-and Dean's not sure where-Cas became a blowjob god. Some of his moves Dean recognizes from porn or his own experiences but a lot, if not most, of it can only be pure Cas. Dude's a fucking blowjob _savant_, he can't operate a toaster but he can get Dean from noodle-limp to hard as fucking steel in 6.4 seconds. Cas even watches porn to see if he can find any tips he doesn't know about yet and Dean's pretty sure Cas' porn collection rivals even his own, albeit with quite a bit fewer women.

He sucks; he licks; he moans, hums, kisses and swallows around Dean, massaging his balls with one hand while the other teases Dean's entrance. Add that to the fact that angels don't need to breathe and Jimmy has no gag reflex and Cas can deep throat with the best of them. Better, even.

He likes for Dean to lose control and start fucking his mouth, his cock thrusting down Cas' throat while his hips slam into Cas' face so hard that, if he wasn't an angel, he'd have a broken nose and bruised cheekbones. He loves the sounds Dean makes as he spills down Cas' throat, a harsh growl that sounds as if he's the one who just got throat-fucked followed by breaking off into harsh panting as he pulls out and paints Cas' lips with his cum, then watches as Cas can't help but lick his lips. Dean always moans at that point, and pulls Cas closer to him, faces level so that he can kiss Cas and taste himself in his angel's mouth.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review (it makes writers happy. Happy writers write better smut.), I just started writing M/M smut so I'd love some [constructive] criticism.

Reviewers get a Popsicle in the shape (and flavor) of their favorite character. Or Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.


	2. A Better Man

Disclaimer: I live in a consumer culture, so I own a lot of things. Unfourtunatly, Supernatural isn't among their number.

Unbeta'd

* * *

After that night (well, _really_ early morning), drinking Cas' blood becomes a central part of their lives, and not just their sex life. Cas' blood makes Dean _better_, in almost every way imaginable. He's a better hunter, he moves faster, thinks faster (and better) and his aim gets even better. He's a better lover. Don't misunderstand; Dean's _awesome_ in the sack but even he can't come close to an angel's stamina. Since he started drinking Cas' blood, he can last for hours and come over and over again without getting oversensitive or running out of cum. He's even a better boyfriend; Cas' blood has ecstasy-like qualities and after drinking it he feels the warm glow of Cas' grace inside him. As long as he's got the taste on his tongue, Dean can not only admit that he has feelings; he can also talk about them. His attitude goes from 'No-chick-flick-moments' to "I am so, _so_, lucky to have you in my life. You're everything that's beautiful and perfect in this world and even if you were human, you'd still be my angel."

And still, no hangover. He can say all that sappy shit and not feel ashamed or embarrassed by it once the blood wears off. He barely even has to sleep anymore. The more he drinks, he's pretty sure he's started seeing the faint outline of Cas' wings and Dean wants to see his angel's wings _so_ badly. He wants to touch and even taste them.

Cas has explained to him that an angel's largest and most sensitive sex organs are its wings. In fact, angel's are only truly bonded to their mates after said mate has interacted with the angel's wings. So, for all the sex Cas and Dean have, it's kinda the angelic equivalent of heavy petting. Sure, it feels nice, but when are we gonna get to the _really_ good stuff? Dean was devastated when he learned this. All this time, Dean's having mind-blowingly amazing sex and Cas has half a case of blue balls.

He can't even _perceive_ his angel's largest erogenous zone. He imagines it's like when Cas teases him by purposely avoiding his prostate when he's shoving himself deep into Dean except, at some point, Cas will start playing nice and give it to Dean where he needs it and it's been almost half a year of teasing poor Cas before the end's even in sight. As scared as Dean is of how much he needs Cas' blood, he's gonna keep drinking it until he can bury his hands in Cas' wings and take huge fistfuls of his feathers while they fuck.

* * *

Reviews are like crack, or in this case, angel blood. I need my fix, man! So, please, review before I go into withdrawal. Reviewers will get one night alone in a fancy hotel with their favorite character tied to the bed. But not Misha Collins. Misha's too awesome for that. Sorry


	3. Possessive Little Bastard

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural the DVDs would be mailed to you in unmarked brown paper packages.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Cas is a possessive little bastard and on several occasions Dean has been forced to talk a furious Castiel out of smiting some happy-drunk-barfly who can't take a hint. On the other hand, Cas has to hold Dean back from ripping those same barflies' throats out when they won't stop hitting on Cas. It took some time but finally Cas realized that when Dean had Cas' marks on him -his bronzed skin proudly showing hickeys and bite marks and bruises shaped like Cas' handprints- far fewer people tried to wrest Dean from Cas' side. So Cas made a choice, to not heal either his or Dean's bruises and bite marks, to make it clear that both Cas and Dean _belonged_ to someone. Belonged to each other. (Try as Cas might to change his mind, Dean still refused to wear the nice leather collar Cas had made especially for him.)

(In public, anyway.

* * *

For the love of Chuck, R&R! Reviews make me happy and it's a scientifically proven fact that happy writers write more often. And better. And in calligraphy with shining gold ink. Reviewers will get my undying gratitude along with my first born.


	4. Collar

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters therein and am making no money from this or anything else I write. Seriously, I'm broke.

Unbeta'd

* * *

The collar was a thing of beauty, even Dean had to admit _that_. Soft, buttery black leather with green stitching and a green silk lining (to match his eyes, Cas had said). It had a silver buckle on the back and a reproduction of Dean's anti-possession tattoo stamped into the front. It was top of the line and obviously made to order. Dean had no idea where Cas had gotten the money for it. (When asked, Cas would simply reply that he 'made' the money but when pressed, he finally admitted that what he had 'made' was a bogus credit card number.)

* * *

Please review. *Cas' tilty-head-puppy-dog-eyes-"You-don't-think-you-deserve-to-be-saved" look* Reviewers win a (anatomically correct) lollipop shaped (and flavored) like their favorite character. Or Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.


End file.
